Caliente
by drewmcaliste
Summary: Caliente, tan caliente. Que te quema, te incendia y derrite cada cosa racional que piensas. /TeukHyuk / Super Junior fic /PWP


_Advertencias:S&M (mucho, demasiado) palabras malsonantes (cantidades industriales de barbaridades), explicito (muy explicito), y un seme muy sásico (hala, ya lo he dicho, ateneos a las consecuencias (?))_

* * *

_Caliente. Tan caliente._

_Arde. _

_Quema._

_Y derrite._

Te sofoca, te abrasa, y suplica por más. Porqué es un dulce ardor.

El más dulce de los placeres, el más retorcido de los pecados.

Acaricias, muerdes, arañas.

Dolor, placer; es tan fina la línea, que es difícil de diferenciar.

Y te gusta, te gusta cruzar la raya. Verlo agitado, retorciéndose bajo de ti.

Y te ríes, es _tan_ jodidamente excitante. Te relames el labio.

Solo acabas de empezar.

_Ven, vamos a bailar._

Le estampas contra la pared, y le abres las piernas con tu rodilla, para montarlo sobre la tuya.

Gime, de esa manera tan aguda, has presionado _ese_ lugar de tu cuerpo que está duro y mojado.

Se sorprende de su comportamiento y se sonroja; muerde sus labios profundamente, dejando la marca de sus dientes.

Oh, acaso no es algo encantador.

Sonríes. Atacas su boca. La muerdes, magullas, lastimas de todas la maneras que puedes. Violas su cavidad con tu lengua. Lo lames, lo chupas.

Y te sientes orgulloso de esos labios tan hinchados que ahora posee. Tu pequeña obra de arte.

Presionas tu cuerpo con el suyo, los restriegas, y juntas vuestras pelvis. Simulas embestidas.

Ha comenzado a sudar, y lames las gotas que adornan su labio superior.

En eso te separas, y metes tu mano por en medio de vuestros cuerpos. Y lo tocas. Suelta otro gemido.

Jadeas. Ah, joder. Realmente debe de dolerle mucho.

Mejor.

Lo friegas con la palma de la mano. Arriba, abajo. Y al final crea un ritmo de gemidos entrecortados. Se contiene. Chasqueas la lengua.

Pero no hay problema. Al final de la noche gritará.

Gritará como una perra. Como_ tu_ perra.

Lo sueltas. Se relame los labios con los ojos cerrados. Sonríes. Es tan pasivo.

Coges su pelo decolorado en un puñado, sin contemplaciones, y gime. Gime agudo y de manera femenina. Pero _gime_; y dejas escapar una risa seca. Porque le gusta tanto como a ti. Le gusta ser dominado. Y le gusta que le domines.

Arrastras su cabeza hacia atrás y descubres su cuello. Y lo lames desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su ojera; después lo succionas, e introduces tu lengua en él. Vuelves a bajar por el cuello y muerdes su nuez. La succionas fuerte. Tanto como puedes. Y te separas. Ahí hay una gran mancha roja que tardará semanas en irse.

Subes su camisa hasta encima de los pectorales y le haces sujetarla en esa posición con sus manos. Bajas hasta el ombligo, y lo llenas de saliva. Subes por la raya de sus abdominales hasta llegar a la altura de sus pezones. Te inclinas hacia uno, y lo aplastas, enrollas tu lengua ahí, y lo mordisqueas; cuando está alzado muerdes y estiras, fuerte, muy fuerte hasta dejar marca, hasta casi rasgar la piel.

Para hacer daño, para que grite de esa manera tan maricona como lo hace y como sabes que te pone tanto.

Le das el mismo trato al otro, y te arrodillas ante él. Le miras a los ojos fijamente. Abierto de piernas te llevas la mano hasta la entrepierna, te acaricias por encima de la tela. Dejas escapar un suave murmullo. Imaginas que es él. Que es su mano la que te toca. Y por la expresión que tiene él en su cara, sabes que es también lo que está pensando.

Está tan necesito. Más que tu placer, es la necesidad que sientes porque él se rinda a ti la que te hace ser así. La que lo provoca, y lo excita hasta el límite. La que lo lleva a convertirse en una masa moldeable entre tus manos. Sin consciencia. Sin poder de decisión. Tan vulnerable.

Con el pensamiento de en lo que vas a hacerle te sigues acariciando, pero ahora son también tus caderas las que buscan la fricción contra tu mano.

Suelta un pequeño resuello, desesperado. Y paras. Protesta. Pero en ese momento te acercas a él, aún arrodillado, y le coges las caderas con las manos. Juntas tu mejilla con su entrepierna y te restriegas.

Le bajas la cremallera con los dientes, agarras el elástico del bóxer y lo bajas del tirón. Liberado te golpea en la cara. Te muerdes el labio y ronroneas con complacencia.

Pellizcas la piel de la cabeza, estiras. Pasas la lengua por la hendidura, y la succionas con pequeños sorbos, recorres la vena del lado, lames de abajo a arriba, y a la inversa.

Lo torturas, lo haces a pequeños golpes, en roces, solo un atisbo del placer que vas a darle. Lames y soplas, contrastes de temperatura. Sientes todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Satisfecho lo engulles. Hasta la base. Profundo, hasta que golpea la parte posterior de tu garganta, pero hace unos sonidos tan jodidamente sexys.

Lo llevas al borde, lo balanceas allí. Te levantas, le coges la cara con las manos y le estampas un beso duro, todos los dientes chocando, los labios raspando.

Lo posicionas en la cama. Bocabajo, con sus manos en el cabecero, la cabeza ladeada para poder acceder a sus labios y a su cuello cómodamente. Levantas sus caderas. Te agachas a la altura _perfecta. _Sacas la lengua, y lo oyes jadear con fuerza. La introduces en su interior, le masajeas el trasero, le acaricias las piernas y las separas más, más abierto para ti, más accesible. Lo besas profundo, intentas que sus dos sabores se mezclen en uno solo.

Te levantas, ves sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza que está haciendo en la madera, sonríes; posicionas en primer dedo en su entrada, hacer presión hasta que lo pones en su interior totalmente. Sacas, entras.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Los introduces, los retiras, expandes su interior abriendo tus dedos, lo dejas justo en el borde, y te retiras, así varias, decenas, tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta. Tanto tú como él.

Está desesperado. Lo notas, porqué cada vez los espasmos cuando está a punto de llegar son más fuertes. Se retuerce más. Gime, gruñe y jadea más alto. Cada vez que eso ocurre, tú le recorres la espalda a besos superficiales hasta que se calma.

Pero aún con todo no te ha suplicado ni una sola vez que te des prisa, o que hagas algo. Porque le gusta sufrir, le gusta la expectativa. Que el final sea mucho más explosivo, la liberación más placentera cuando ha tenido que aguantarla durante tanto tiempo.

Le gusta ser dominado, pero a la vez te domina, con esa actitud orgullosa. Dominado, no quebrado. Ahí está la diferencia.

Pasas tus uñas por su espalda, y dejas cuatro marcas paralelas, desde el cuello hasta la base la espalda. Se arquea. Vuelves a hacer, aunque esta vez usas las dos manos y las pasas más fuertes, le provocas heridas, no muy profundas, pero suficiente para sangrar. Lo ves arquearse otra vez, pero en esta la curvatura ha sido más pronunciada. Como un gato. Casi puedes oírlo ronronear de placer.

Limpias con los dedos la sangre y mientras lames una mano acercas la otra a su boca. La lame, avaricioso, deseoso, excitado. Le gusta el ardor que le provocan las heridas. Ese dulce ardor.

Te desabrochas el pantalón, y solo lo bajas lo suficiente para liberarte. Al fin y al cabo le encanta como le raspa la tela por detrás de las piernas. Como le dejará marcas en su blanca piel.

Lo coges de la cintura y lo empalmas contra ti rápido, duro. Y gruñe. Con aprobación, por supuesto. Sabes que le está ardiendo por dentro, ha sido demasiado, pero enseguida comienza a moverse contra ti. Aunque esté abajo, aunque él no pueda hacer nada en la situación; es él el que se encarga de decir _cuando _todo acaba.

Te inclinas más sobre él, lo penetras fuerte, sin contemplaciones. Y gime rápido. Le acompañas sus bajos jadeos.

Cambias de posición, te sientas sobre la cama y lo posicionas encima de ti, de espaldas, siempre de espaldas, llevas las manos hasta sus pezones y los retuerces hasta que le escuchas gritar de dolor y para compensar le das besos suaves por la basa del cuello; pero sigues retorciéndolos igual. Sus gritos son cada vez más altos, que se entremezclan con tu nombre.

Lo sientes estremecerte a tu alrededor, ese último estímulo ha sido el detonante, se viene, te vienes, aunque contigua moviendo sus caderas, acompaña los espasmos que está sufriendo tu cuerpo. Se gira sobre ti, y te coge el rostro, te lo llena de besos, por las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, hasta en la punta de la nariz. Continua hasta que ve que estás mucho más tranquilo.

Ríe, enseña encías y todo, está sudado y el pelo platino se le pega a la frente, pero para ti no hay otro ser más hermoso que él en este momento.

No es guapo, no es el canon de belleza actual ni nunca lo será, pero es bello a su manera, porqué para ti es lo más luminoso y lo único real en tu mundo, uno que no para de girar.

Sonríes por inercia, pones tus brazos a su alrededor y lo arropas con tu propio cuerpo, acostándoos a ambos en la cama; aún estáis unidos y sientes _tu _esencia escurrirse entre los dos. Es fastidioso. Pero el solo ríe.

Pasas la yema de un dedo por las marcas de su espalda, ronronea, como un puñetero gato satisfecho, maldito rubio maricón y masoquista. Sabes que a la mañana siguiente irá corriendo al baño para mirarse las marcas frente al espejo y que si no cree que hay suficientes estará todo el día con un puchero y extrañamente callado, y si por el contrario le han gustado… bueno. Simplemente nadie os verá en todo el puto día. ¿Verdad?

Estúpida perra caliente. Pero tú lo amas igual.

Y al fin y al cabo los lideres están ahí para facilitar en _todo_ lo que puedan a sus desvalidos dongsaengs, ¿no?


End file.
